


Got7 One-Shots

by SkyPhoenix13125



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPhoenix13125/pseuds/SkyPhoenix13125
Summary: Some one-shots about the members of Got7.Originally posted on Wattpad. This is my original work.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/You, Im Jaebum | JB/You, Jackson Wang/You, Kim Yugyeom/You, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You, Mark Tuan/You, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. JB - Blushed Cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd warn readers before they got any farther in the story. This is a piercing AU kind of story. JB did have an "anti-eyebrow" piercing on his right cheek under his eye. This story is about him getting that piercing, so don't read if face piercings make you uncomfortable. Thanks!

The bell above your door signaled a potential client coming through the door. You glanced up to meet his gaze. Edgy seemed to be his aesthetic - black print tee with dark shades tucked into the collar, skinny black pants, and dark Vans. You could even make out some earrings from this distance.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

He walked over to the counter, glancing around at your coworker in the back before finally letting his eyes rest on you.

"Well, (Y/N)," he said after reading your nametag, "I want to get a piercing."

"You've come to the right place, then."

He chuckled softly at the pretty lame joke, ducking his head. A small stud in his nose twinkled at you at the movement and you smirked. He must really like piercings.

"I'm actually looking for something a little different. It's kind of new -- I don't know if you'd be willing to do this."

"Try me."

"I've heard it's called an anti-eyebrow piercing. It should go here," he added, running the tip of his finger across the top of his cheekbone.

"That is a bit different," you agreed. "We can do that. But it's more costly than your other ones probably were, and just so you know, it can be dangerous. Since we'd be putting it underneath your eye, if it gets infected it can cause some problems."

He nodded quickly. "I've done some research on it. But I don't think I'll have any issues. I've already got these," he said, tucking his hair behind his ears to show multiple earrings on both sides, "and one here." He tapped the side of his nose to show you the stud you'd noticed earlier.

"I'm just required to tell you before you agree to get it," you said with a shrug. "Honestly, I think it'll look good against those two moles above your other eye."

He grinned. "That's what I think too."

"Great, I'll get you set up then." You quickly turned away to the computer, mostly to keep him from seeing your reddening cheeks. He might look hard and edgy, but he had a gorgeous smile. "Did you want to set up an appointment or do a walk-in today?"

"Today, if possible."

"You're in luck. We're wide open for the next few appointment spots. Can I see some ID?"

You handed him a disclosure form to fill out when you passed him back his identification.

"Dahyun!" you called. Your co-worker glanced up from what she was doing. "I'm going to take the piercing chair, can you come up here and watch the desk?"

"Sure!" She quickly switched places with you, getting the copy machine to spring to life. When he was done signing, she took back the form and made two quick copies, one for you to keep on file and the other for him.

You led him to the back room where you had a few piercing chairs set up on the hard linoleum floor. Dahyun had already sterilized everything twice so you didn't need to worry about that.

"Make yourself comfortable," you told him as you shut the door. He did as you instructed, settling down in a chair and pulling out his wallet and sunglasses so that he could sit more comfortably.

You handed him a binder to flip through. "These are the different sizes that we have available, and a couple of different styles."

While he studied those, you grabbed a pair of gloves.

"I think this one will be fine."

"Classic choice," you told him with a grin. You sorted through your barbells until you found one in the size you needed. You grabbed a piercing needle as well.

"And this won't cause you any problems?" you asked as you adjusted his chair to where you needed it. He gave you a quizzical look. "At your job?"

"Oh. No, they'll live with it."

"What exactly do you do?"

He smirked. "Sorry, that's something I want to keep to myself."

"Fair enough." You sat down close by, gently put the rubbing alcohol on his cheek before picking up the clamp. "I think you know, but this might hurt. I'll try to get it over with quickly."

"Sounds good." He seemed to get a little more nervous now that you'd picked up the tools. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

You used the clamp to hold the skin tight where he wanted the piercing. You pierced it quickly, and he grunted, shifting slightly.

"You're doing great," you said, placing your other hand against the side of his head to hold him still as you set down the needle and cleaned up the bit of blood. When his breathing evened out again, you placed the barbell in the piercing. As soon as you were done, you removed the clamp and set it to the side.

"Open your eyes slowly," you said. He did, staring up at you while you hovered over him, making sure that the piercing was set where he wanted it and gently cleaning up the additional blood. You failed to notice the way his cheeks blushed at your close proximity.

When you were satisfied, you slowly sat his chair up and handed him a small mirror so that he could take a look at himself. He turned his head from side to side, impressed at the new addition to his face.

"Wow," he breathed. "This looks good."

"It does. You've got nice cheekbones to make it stand out."

He looked up at you with another large grin. "You think so?"

"Be careful doing that," you warned him as you saw the piercing shift. "It could hurt since you're not used to it yet."

"Sorry. It's not every day someone compliments my cheekbones."

He made sure to pay you in full, as well as offering you a tip for your services.

You gave him a packet of information about what to do over the next several days to make sure that he kept his new piercing maintained. He tried to let you keep it, but you insisted.

His friend Jinyoung picked him up, so while he drove, JB finally glanced through the packet. It was all standard information that he'd read before, but...there on the last page was a hastily scrawled note.

If you ever need another piercing, or want to hear more compliments about your cheekbones, call me. xxx-xxxx

~(Y/N)

"New piercing and a date?" Jinyoung teased. "It's your lucky day, isn't it?"

"We'll see," JB replied. But it was obvious from the way that he was trying to hide his blushing cheeks that he wasn't opposed to the idea.


	2. Jinyoung - Practice Makes Perfect

"Jackson!" Jinyoung called. "Run some scenes with me."

Jackson sighed heavily, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "Again? I thought you said filming today went well."

"It did. But I need to make sure that I have tomorrow's stuff memorized."

Jinyoung had been cast once again in a new drama. This time, it was a dramatic romance movie instead of the usual young adult series he was known for. And he was going to be playing the male lead, so he really wanted to nail it. It wasn't interfering with the group's schedules, but so far it was definitely interfering with Jackson's down time. Especially since his friend always said filming was going well.

"Are we doing the kiss scene yet?" Jackson teased.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "Focus, please."

It was a fact that Jinyoung practiced everything so that he could do it well. Acting was no exception, and neither were his romantic scenes. Although he would sometimes prefer to practice those scenes with Jackson instead of an actual costar who could come back later and embarrass him.

Jackson already embarrassed him, so he had nothing to worry about with this arrangement. And Jackson himself was more than happy to help usually, since he improved his own acting skills and got to get a glimpse of the script before production was finished.

They'd run through the last three scenes before finally getting to the big climax. It was the last scene they were going to film, and the director said that they were going to get to it later this week. Jinyoung took a deep breath.

"Jiu!"

Jackson turned as Jinyoung raced toward him, finally stopping to gently grasp his sleeve. "Do you really have to go?" he mumbled softly.

"Hyunwoo, this is my dream. I'm sorry," Jackson said, pulling away from his grasp. He walked a few paces away before Jinyoung gave chase again.

Jackson's character turned once more in surprise. "Hyunwoo--"

"If you leave, then I'm following you. You can't get rid of me that easily." He slowly leaned in, placing his lips against Jackson's before pulling away.

His friend also looked displeased. "You're thinking too much."

"Hmm?"

"About all the blocking. If you're going to kiss a girl with passion, you need to be confident to go for it."

Jinyoung let that idea roll around in his head before nodding. "More confident. Okay."

"Was that...the first time you've practiced this?" Jackson asked after a moment.

"Of course not. I've practiced it before."

"With (Y/N)?"

Jinyoung said nothing.

"Jinyoung!" Jackson exclaimed. "You can't do the scene like this. If you haven't practiced it together, it's going to be awkward for both of you."

"We'll do more than one take of it. I'm sure we'll get the hang of it," Jinyoung defended himself. That's what had happened on the last drama set he'd been on. The kiss only took a few takes, but it was good enough for the director to use.

At least, that's what he told himself.

A few hours later, he was waking up in a cold sweat after dreaming that the entire crew on this movie had watched him kiss you and laughed him right off the set.

Maybe Jackson was right. Maybe he was overthinking. The kiss from his drama had been after knowing his costar for quite a while, warming up to her. And the kiss itself had been innocent enough. It wasn't anything like the final climax scene of a movie.

And you...you were different. He couldn't put his finger on it.

You played off each other well despite not having worked together long. You joked with him sometimes off-set as well which was something most people didn't do, as they found him cold. You were always attentive and willing to try things in different ways or give suggestions if a scene wasn't working. You wanted the best scene possible.

What if he couldn't give you that?

"Jinyoung, are you listening?" the assistant asked.

He snapped to attention immediately, looking around to meet his gaze.

"Yes. Sorry."

"Like I was saying. The actress who plays Hyunwoo's sister came down with something, so we can't film the realization of your feelings scene. Instead, the director said we're going to jump to the end since both you and (Y/N) are here."

Jinyoung took a deep breath. But if you were at the end, that meant --

"We're going to do the final kiss next. (Y/N)'s on a small break, but don't go far. We'll be starting in fifteen."

As the assistant walked away, Jinyoung went to go find some water. His throat was suddenly really dry.

On his way back from the drink machine, he nearly bumped right into you.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," you assured him. "Are you ready for the big finale?"

"I guess."

"You don't sound very sure."

He sighed. "I don't know what to expect," he said finally.

"Do you want to practice?"

"Huh?"

"If you kiss me now, you'll have at least an idea of what to expect."

"I didn't think you would want to..." And he didn't. He genuinely thought that if he'd asked you to practice this scene with him, you might think he was some kind of pervert or creep. And he definitely didn't want you to think that badly of him.

"Jinyoung, I don't mind. I'd actually prefer it, it might save us some takes later on--"

Your words were cut off as his lips pressed firmly against yours. You took a few seconds to respond but you kept it soft and light, the way your character would. He reined it in a bit too before finally pulling back altogether.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

"Not bad!" another assistant exclaimed. "If you two kiss like that on set, this movie is going to be an instant hit." You both turned to look at her. "Oh, sorry. The director sent me to find you."

You cleared your throat and made it back to set with Jinyoung trailing behind you. Within a few moments, it was time to start the scene.

The train was due to leave any minute.

Were you never going to see him again?

"Jiu!"

You turned as you heard a frantic voice calling for you. It was Hyunwoo, who finally stopped running when he was standing right in front of you, gently grasping your sleeve. "Do you really have to go?" he mumbled softly.

You blinked, feeling your eyes well up with tears. "Hyunwoo, this is my dream. I'm sorry," you said, pulling away from his grasp.

He watched you climb onto the platform. Just as you were about to stepinto the train car, he raced up after you and grasped your hand.

"Hyunwoo--"

"If you leave, then I'm following you. You can't get rid of me that easily."

And just like he'd done outside, he pressed his lips to yours. This time, you returned it with less hesitance. You stayed like that for a few more seconds before pulling away. You rested your forehead against his. He smiled at you.

"CUT!" The director yelled. "Look at them, that wasn't even scripted. We're keeping that in," he instructed one of the production staff.

"See?" you said as you nudged Jinyoung. "We just needed a little practice."

"All right, lovebirds. Think you can do...three more takes just like that?"

"Gladly," Jinyoung answered.

The director nodded. "Love the enthusiasm."

The shooting day wrapped up early thanks to you two. Jinyoung caught you right before you left, offering to take you out to dinner to celebrate.

"Ask me again next week once the shooting's wrapped up."

"Why wait?"

"Because then we don't have to worry about all the cameras around. In case we want to practice some more."

He smirked slightly. "I'd love that."


	3. Mark - Love Languages

It was apparent to anyone who hung around you and Mark for a while that you had different love languages.

His was quality time, appreciating every moment that he could simply hold your hand or sit close to you. You didn't have to be doing anything as long as you were together; he'd be happy doing anything.

Yours, a little ironically, was words of affirmation. Mark had always been more on the quiet side, but it made his words mean that much more to you whenever he chose to share them.

The two of you knew this about each other and you did your best to express the other's language whenever you could. You spent at least one day a week together either taking a break from work or going out on dates.

He expressed his "I love you's" when you got off the phone with each other, when you left the dorms after spending time with him, or just when you did something funny. It was his favorite way to tell you he cared. It wasn't elaborate, it was a simple truth. And Mark always liked things simple.

You were doing great until suddenly work started becoming more demanding on both sides. You were being asked to stay late to work on projects. He had a comeback scheduled soon and was practicing harder than ever with the other members.

The two of you were lucky to get in one thirty-minute phone call or one meet-up in a week. The stress was taking a toll on both of you and you wanted nothing more than to just go back to the way things were.

Plans quickly became side-stepped with excuses and last-minute changes. "I love you's" became "I miss you's" and there were no truer words that either of you could have spoken.

This was your chance. You had busted your butt all morning at work so that you could take a long lunch break and spend time with Mark. When you showed up to his practice room, they were all taking a break.

You knocked on the door to announce your presence. "You guys look beat."

"You can say that again," Jackson sighed as he wiped some sweat with his shirt.

Mark walked over to you. "(Y/N)? What's going on? You never visit during practice."

"I wanted to take you out to lunch. Is that okay?"

"Lunch?!" Yugyeom and Youngjae exclaimed.

"Sorry boys. Just Mark this time. I don't think I have the wallet for all of you."

BamBam made a whining noise. "But we can pay--"

He was cut off as Jinyoung whispered something to him. He cleared his throat.

"Never mind, I forgot my wallet at home." The others chuckled and Mark glanced at you.

"So, you coming?" you asked.

"I--"

"Go on, Mark. Have fun," JB said.

Mark nodded quietly, following you out. You took a quick walk to a restaurant close by, but you noticed that your boyfriend was unusually quiet. More so than usual.

You made a few jokes to try and get him to crack a smile, but he only gave you a thin smile in response.

"Mark, is everything okay?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't like this," he said after a moment. "I don't like having to carve out time for you when our schedules magically line up. It makes it feel like a chore or something, and that's not what you are."

"I know that."

"I just have to make it through the next few months and then it'll be fine."

"Right. It'll be fine," you repeated.

But it was not fine.

Things started getting worse. The boys started lining up television, radio, and other interview spots for their promotions. Their practices shifted to earlier in the morning to accommodate. They were pretty much unreachable during any part of the day.

You'd known that their schedules were crazy, but you hadn't expected it to be like this. You could never get through if you called, because they were always on the move or in the middle of something. Mark left your messages on read if you were lucky. Any free time he had was spent dead asleep.

Mark was at a loss for what to do himself. He meant what he'd said to you; he didn't like feeling like he had to carve time out for you like some kind of obligation, but all he wanted at the end of the day to be spending time with you and he just couldn't find the time. He felt terrible about it all and knew that you weren't mentioning it to spare his feelings.

He swore to himself he'd make this up to you when the promotions were over. He'd find a way.

A few weeks later, you were debating whether or not to call Mark. You had some news for him but weren't sure if he was still busy or not.

While you were debating, there was a knock on your door.

You opened it to find the man himself standing there with grocery bags. "Mark?" you said.

He quickly set the bags down and gave you a hug.

"Surprise! I'm officially off my schedule and I thought I'd come over here and cook something. Tell you how much I love you and appreciate you and how lucky I am--"

"You're sweet," you interrupted. "And apparently, your tongue loosened since you've been promoting."

He chuckled softly. "I've just missed you."

"I missed you too." You gave him a soft peck. "And I've got a surprise for you!"

"What is it?"

"JB told me that you were really stressed during the last couple of months. So I thought we could take some time off together."

He glanced up from sorting through the ingredients he brought. "I guess I could use a day off."

"Actually, I put in for a week off."

"A full week? (Y/N), I can't--"

"Yes, you can. JYP promised you some rest after your schedules calmed down, right? And JB already said it was fine with him."

"You're sneaky, going above my head like this." But the smirk on his face gave him away.

"You need a break and you know it. It's good for you."

His smirk grew a little. "I think you're too good for me. So what are we doing on this week-long break?"

"Staycation. Sleeping in. Eating lots of good food. Catching up on the time we've missed."

"Sounds perfect. Just let me know when."

"Next week."

"N-next week? That soon?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, I'm impressed."

You shrugged. "Like I said, JYP apparently said you could have time off. JB's trying to use this to get everyone else some time off too. So everybody wins."

"You'd better not expect any spoilers during this staycation. You won't get anything out of me."

"You saw right through me."

"Just tell the songs on the album."

"No, (Y/N). You have to wait like everyone else."

"Fine, I'll just go bother Youngjae until he cracks."

"Oh no, you don't." Mark wrapped his arms firmly around you. "Staycation rules, just us and no one else."

You laughed. "How about you tell one song?"

"How about you let me cook and we'll see?"

"Sounds good."

He grinned. "I love you."

"I know."


	4. Jackson - Interview Gold

Jackson Wang. One of the more popular idols currently in the industry due to his group work with Got7, solo work in China along with multiple ad campaigns, and popularity in numerous countries including his home of Hong Kong. An athletic machine, boasting impressive fencing, dancing, and martial arts skills to go with his rapper image. A charming and fun personality that earned him the nickname of "Puppy Wang" from his group's fans.

You knew all of this already. You'd done your homework when he agreed to meet you for an interview for your magazine.

But you still couldn't predict anything about the man you actually met.

Your secretary let you know that he was here. When she let him in, he was wearing a crisp button-down and slacks. His hair was styled, not hiding underneath a baseball cap as you half-expected from his rapper image.

"Hi, I'm Jackson. Thank you for inviting me here," he said as he extended a hand. You returned the gesture, impressed at his politeness.

"I'm (Y/N). Thank you for taking the time from your schedule to talk with me. I'm sure you're busy with all the different work you're doing." You gestured to a few chairs, inviting him to sit.

He smiled and nodded as he did. "It keeps me busy. But I love having the opportunities."

You sat down across from him and pulled out a recorder. "I do take notes during this, but this is just in case I miss something."

He nodded his head in understanding.

When you pressed play on the recorder, you introduced yourself, gave the date and time for reference later, and let Jackson introduce himself. You also made sure to tell him that if there was any question you asked that made him uncomfortable or if he didn't want to answer, he could say so and you wouldn't include that in the interview you posted later.

"So, Jackson. Let's start by talking about all the work you're doing currently. You're established as both a solo artist and a member of your group under JYP, Got7."

"Yes, that's right."

"How do you balance that kind of workload?"

"Well, the group has a contract so that we can do promotions in both Korea and Japan with some other countries. But since we're a group made of members from different countries, our president has decided that when the group is promoting in Japan, I'm free to promote in China so that we can keep our presence, well, present, so to speak." He chuckled.

"I see. Do you get lonely when you're promoting on your own?"

"Not really. I get the opportunity to go home and see my family. And I call the other members every few weeks to check in on them."

"A family man and a good friend. That will definitely keep you grounded in this line of work."

"You can say that again," he replied with a smile. You realized that pictures did not do that million-watt smile justice.

"So what's your favorite kind of solo work to do? Working on your own music, product promotions, hosting, or something else?"

He leaned forward, suddenly serious. "I love having the opportunity to work on my own music. We do get some creative license with JYP, but being able to get music from my perspective out there is really important to me. And I think I'm in a unique position to do that, and I want to make sure I take advantage of it while I can."

"Your last few music videos have gotten a lot of popularity across multiple countries, so you're definitely getting your voice out there." You smiled. "I'm sure you help with the mix and the lyrics, but do you choreograph those as well?"

"No, no," he replied with a laugh. "I have a team of people who help with that. I might make a suggestion here or there, but I follow their lead on choreography."

"So no plans to choreograph a Got7 song in the future, then?"

"If they ask, I'll give it a try. But I can't promise it'll be good."

You both chuckled. "What about singing on the next Got7 album? We know you're good at rapping but it'd be nice to hear you sing a little more the way you do for solo work."

"You're trying to get me in trouble with my group," he replied with a smirk.

"I'm not! I'm saying you have a nice singing voice and I'm sure your fans would like to hear it more often."

He smiled. "I don't consider myself a singer. But thanks."

"Okay, how about we switch it up to do some rapid-fire questions?"

"Sure."

"Cats or dogs?"

"Dogs."

"Bulgogi or bibimbap?"

"Bulgogi, easy."

"Fencing or martial arts?"

His eyes widened. "Martial arts."

"Favorite Got7 song right now?"

"Uh...Eclipse."

"Last person you called?"

"Mark."

"Best hairstyle you've had in your opinion?"

"This one. Brown, parted."

"Favorite accessory?"

"Black snapback or sunglasses."

"What adjective best describes you?"

"Uh...cute?"

You glanced up. "You think cute describes you?"

"No, sorry." He shook his head. "I was thinking about...someone else."

"A significant other maybe?"

He cleared his throat. "No, not exactly."

"Moving on then to the wrap-up," you said quickly. "Is there anything else you'd like our readers to know about you or your upcoming projects?"

"Just that my team and I have been working hard and we're excited to see the reactions from fans. Please support us and make sure to keep an eye for Got7's new comeback too. It's going to be a great one."

"All right," you said as you turned off the recorder. "Thank you very much, I think this is going to be a great article."

He nodded. "Thanks. So now that we're off the record, about that 'cute' thing--"

"You don't have to explain. I told you when we started I won't put anything out there if you're uncomfortable so we can scratch that question completely."

"It's not that," he protested, "I just misheard you. Actually, I was thinking of a word to describe you."

Your eyes widened. "Describe me?"

"Yeah. Normally I wouldn't do this, but I'd kick myself for the rest of the week if I didn't clear the air on it now." He scratched the back of his head. "I read some of your past articles. You care about the actual person, not just the celebrity you're interviewing and it really shows through your writing. You obviously do your research and you're professional but still warm enough to make people open up to you. And...I've been thinking you were cute since I walked in that door."

"Well, thank you. I'm flattered," you replied trying to hold back a grin. "To be honest I was thinking the pictures online don't do you justice."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really. So since you're a fan of my writing, once I create a draft, we can look over it together if you want."

"Like, on a date?"

"Off the record. But yes."

"I like the sound of that. And you're free to follow up with another interview if you need more information from me."

You smiled. "I think I'll be taking you up on that offer."


	5. Youngjae - Liquid Courage

Youngjae was already a loud and boisterous type of guy. He loved being around others and sharing stories and laughs with them.

You'd seen him come into the bar with them a few times before. Maybe that's why it caught your attention when he sat down at the bar by himself this time, looking quiet and sullen. You walked over quickly to catch his attention.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey, (Y/N)." He'd learned your name after the third time here. They weren't here often, but he loved getting served by you and always left you an extra tip at the end of the night.

"Your friends meeting you?"

"They're busy tonight. But I wanted to go out anyway," he explained. "Hope you don't mind me being here."

"Of course not. You're one of my favorites."

You were rewarded with one of his huge smiles. "Thanks."

"So, what can I get you?"

Youngjae paused at that. He'd had drinks before when he was here. But he hadn't eaten and he had never had the food here. He usually just picked off Mark or JB when they ordered something.

Sensing his hesitation, you smiled. "How about your usual drink and I bring you my favorite off the menu?"

"Sounds good."

You fixed his drink and let him nurse that while you put in an order for chicken. When you came back and placed that in front of him, he took a bite without hesitation. You were going to ask him how he liked it but got called away by another customer.

By the time you got back, Youngjae was halfway through the chicken and needing a refill.

"Guess you like it then, huh?" you asked as you replaced his drink.

He gave you a sheepish smile. "I love chicken."

At that moment, a woman came into the bar and sat down a few seats away. She glanced over at the two of you. Youngjae averted his gaze immediately, a hot flush sneaking its way up to his face. You raised an eyebrow as he wouldn't meet yours either.

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"What?"

You shrugged. "If you want to go talk to her, you should. Never know what might happen."

He tried to protest but you were flagged down by another customer.

When you came back, the woman had come over to join him and they were holding a decent conversation from what you could tell.

You wiped down part of the counter and started refilling more drinks for other customers. You didn't want to impose on Youngjae if you could help it.

But when you came around again, Youngjae was alone.

"What happened?" you asked.

He shrugged. "Just wasn't interested."

You frowned. Was this why he'd come in the way he had earlier -- reserved and quiet instead of his usual self? Was he in a dating rut?

That had to be it. Why else would he have come here on his own?

"Don't worry about it," you assured him. "You'll find someone better."

Youngjae flashed you a confused look but you patted his hand and offered him another drink.

He hesitated before he left that night. He paid you the usual but kept looking at you like he wanted to say something.

"What is it?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. Have a good night."

"You too."

He came back a few nights later and did the same thing. Chicken and alcohol. You kept him company until a pretty girl walked in and then you nudged him to talk to her.

You refilled his drink and pushed it towards him. "For courage," you told him.

By the time you'd finished your round of cleaning and refills, Youngjae had finished his drink and the girl was talking to someone else. You sighed heavily and walked over.

"That one's not your type, either?" you asked.

Youngjae glanced at you in surprise before shaking his head. "Guess not."

"What are you looking for, then?"

"I've got someone in mind. Just trying to work up the nerve," he admitted quietly.

"Youngjae, you should have said something! I wouldn't be pushing you at people if I knew that."

"It's fine. I...I'm not sure if it'll work out."

You gave him a hard stare. "Then they're missing out. And I'm not just saying that because you're one of my favorite customers. One more for courage, yeah?" you said as you took his glass and moved to refill it.

He nodded, a small smiling forming on his face. "Thanks." He stayed for a few more minutes, but eventually left to go confess.

After finishing up your shift, you changed clothes and started packing up your stuff. It was supposed to rain tonight if you remembered correctly. You frowned as you put your phone away. You hoped Youngjae was going to be okay in this weather.

You'd left your umbrella in your car but brought a hoodie in with you, so you threw that on before leaving the bar. You hurried down the street, nearly bumping into someone on the way.

"Sorry," you said as you raised your eyes to meet his. Youngjae was standing in front of you, holding an umbrella out so you didn't get as wet in the rain.

"Youngjae? What are you doing here?"

He shuffled his feet a little. "I said I was going to confess, right? Well...that's why I'm here."

"Confess? To me?"

"I kept coming to the bar to try and get the nerve to ask you out. My friends refused to come because they knew if they were here I'd hide around them and chicken out. I didn't pursue those girls that came in because I had my eye on you already. I just wasn't sure how to tell you.

"I...I've liked you for a long time, (Y/N). You don't have to feel the same way, but I'm tired of not being honest and figured you should know."

You shook your head. "I can't believe this. This whole time, I had no idea."

"I-is that a no?"

"What? No!" you exclaimed. "Youngjae, you're wonderful and seeing you always makes my day. The only reason I kept pushing you towards other people was because I thought you weren't interested."

"Well, you were definitely wrong there. And I'm here to prove it."

"Can I give you a ride, then?"

You walked to your car, and he hesitantly got in, shaking off his umbrella as much as he could while trying to stay dry too. You took off, singing along to songs on the radio and laughing together. As you pulled up to his place, you glanced at him.

"How drunk are you right now, Youngjae?"

"Just a little buzzed," he replied.

"Good." And with that, you leaned over to give him a soft peck on the lips. "I want you to remember that in the morning."

He grinned. "I will. And you'll remember to call me so we can make a date, right?"

"Of course."

Sometimes a little liquid courage is all the push you need to go after what you want. And in spite of the slight hangover the next day, Youngjae was thankful that he'd had some that night.


	6. BamBam - Cat Crisis

You were restocking the shelves in the store when a customer walked by. You barely saw him walk by but you saw him when he suddenly raced back to catch your attention.

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed.

You glanced up quickly, taking in his designer outfit, stylish hair, and sunglasses still perched on his nose even though you were inside. "Yes sir, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for cat food. I ran out and I need it today." He sighed. "I can't get it in time if I go online, I've already been to four other stores, I'm really hoping you have the brand I need."

You resisted the urge to sigh heavily. Customers had been driving you nuts lately with requests like these. Why did they have to wait until the last minute to get things for their pets especially things like food? Your last shipment had been earlier in the week so you weren't sure you had what he needed either.

Still, he told you the brand and even though you knew it wasn't on the stack you were shelving, you went to check in the back room.

You came back with a small bag and handed it over. "You're lucky. This is the last one."

"Last one in the whole store?" he asked. You nodded.

He pouted slightly. "I guess it'll do."

"That should be plenty for you. Unless...how many cats--?"

"Four. But this should be enough for a few days. And I've got calls out to the other stores about their shipments, so..."

He checked out quickly and you frowned. You kind of felt bad for him. Having hungry cats was not good. Especially with four of them. But there was nothing you could really do.

A few days later, you were working the register when a call came in. You answered quickly, asking what you could help with. The customer said that he was looking for cat food with that same brand.

You politely informed him that you hadn't had another shipment in yet since the one last week. He cursed quietly, although it was nearly hidden by the yowling of a cat in the background. He tried to soothe that cat and then another one started meowing too.

He sighed. "I'll try somewhere else. Thank you."

"Wait," you said suddenly. "Is this the guy who has four cats?"

He chuckled softly. "You've heard of me, huh?"

"This is the same employee you saw the other day."

"I see. Sorry for bothering you about this again."

"You haven't had any luck anywhere else?"

"No. Even online it won't get here in the time I need it. A lot of stores are telling me to wait until next week." He sighed. "I really shouldn't have waited until the last minute but I've been out of town until a few days ago. I thought I had more left."

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't have any in the store. Can I get a callback number to let you know in case we get an early shipment?"

"Sure."

BamBam sighed heavily as he hung up. Three pairs of eyes were now staring at him impatiently, all waiting for him to give them food. King was thankfully asleep right now but it wouldn't be long before he did the same.

He flinched as his phone started buzzing. He didn't recognize the number, but hesitantly picked up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is the employee you were just talking to."

"Okay--"

"We're not supposed to do this so I'm calling you from my personal phone. But if you really need some of that cat food, I have some I'm not using."

"You do?!"

"I'm switching my cat to something else because he's getting older. It's about one and a half bags' worth."

"And you have it right now?"

"At my place, yeah. I can meet you later with it. And what was your name again?"

"BamBam."

"Nice to meet you. I'm (Y/N)."

BamBam chose to meet you in a park near his place. Not because he was worried you were trying to kidnap him...but because meeting someone for cat food would probably sound suspicious to someone if he got asked what he was doing.

He got there first and thought for a few minutes that maybe you wouldn't show and instead you were pulling some kind of joke on him. But then he saw you walking towards him with a large shopping bag in your hand.

"Hi," you sighed as you sat down on the bench near him. "Here's what I have."

He carefully took it from you. "What do I owe you?"

"You don't owe me anything," you replied with a shake of your head.

"You really helped me out, please let me pay you or something."

"It's fine," you assured him. "Your cats don't deserve to suffer because you were busy on your private jet."

He whirled his head around, ready to snap at you but it was obvious from your smirk that you were only teasing him.

"What, you think I'm a rich playboy or something who leaves cat duties to my housekeeper?"

"It's obvious from the way you dress that you have money. I thought you were kidding about having so many cats. Looking to hoard more food for yourself or something. But I heard how persistent they were on the phone, and...I wanted to help."

"Why didn't you believe me?" he asked.

You gave him a once over. "Your clothes. You came in dressed to the nines, not a bit of cat hair in sight. Most people have at least some." As you were speaking, you plucked a strand off your own shirt for emphasis.

"I promise they're very real. I put them in their carriers before I change to go out anywhere. And when you saw me, I'd just gotten home from a trip on my "private jet". I promise I don't leave them like that very often."

You chuckled softly. "Good. Well, I hope they enjoy it, and that it lasts longer."

"I'll make it work," he assured you. "And I'll figure out a way to repay you for this."

He took the bag and made his way back to his place. You stood up and started your trek back to your own, figuring that that was the last you'd see of him for a while.

Just a few weeks later, BamBam came back into the store to find you. Once again, he was dressed well but more casual than the last couple of times.

"Hey, when are you getting off your shift?" he asked as he spotted you.

"In about an hour. Why?"

"Since you gave my cats food, I figured I'd do the same for you. I'll take you out to dinner, my treat. Anywhere you want."

"All right. You going to introduce me to all your cats afterwards?"

He smirked. "If you're lucky."


	7. Yugyeom - Stand In

You were about to start locking up the dance studio for the day when the owner called out for you.

"(Y/N), wait!" she said. "I forgot to tell you. We have some clients coming by to practice. Can you start staying later while they're here?"

"Sure, but why so suddenly?"

She explained to you that the idols at JYP were looking for more rehearsal space to practice for a showcase. Currently, there were fifteen pairs between them all looking to practice the same routine. Park Jinyoung himself had been asking around to see who would be available to let his idols rehearse more under the radar.

And she had agreed.

They'd be coming by every few days to practice on their own, and since you often worked the later hours, you were the one that would need to let them in and make sure they had plenty of water and anything else.

The Got7 members began showing up frequently starting on that night. The dance studio you worked for wasn't incredibly big, so you understood why a larger group like Twice chose to look elsewhere. And Got7 was a man down since Jackson was currently working on projects in China so it fit their needs pretty well.

You made sure to stay out of their way and not disturb their practice. Until one day, one of them approached you.

"Can you stand in for me?"

You glanced up in surprise.

"Stand in?" you repeated.

"Just for a minute or two. I'm trying to make sure we're getting the ending right," he explained.

Of course Yugyeom had taken the lead on the dancing. It was only natural since he'd started choreographing their own routines recently.

You shrugged, standing up to follow him. "I'll do my best."

As you walked in, you resisted the urge to laugh. From what you'd heard, this was a pair dance. Meaning they would each have a partner, but they always came with each other. You figured they were pairing up and taking turns learning the steps, but the truth was much funnier.

Each of the guys was standing with something in place of their partners. JB had his elbow resting on a broom handle, Mark was holding tightly to a mop, and Jinyoung had the coat rack from the corner of the room. BamBam was spinning around with a cushion from one of your waiting room chairs, and Youngjae had unplugged and pulled over a floor lamp.

"I've been wondering what all that clattering is when you guys come in," you mused. Some of them looked embarrassed.

"We're learning either way," BamBam replied easily. You shot him a look, concerned if he was actually getting the right feel of the dance with that cushion.

Yugyeom glanced at you. "Except the very end pose."

You nodded your understanding as he led the way to the front of the room. It made sense. They were obviously getting the feel of their own parts this way, but without another actual person, it could be hard to judge movements correctly.

"I know you don't know the steps, but you can follow my lead for now," Yugyeom said as he went to start the music. He had already discarded his previous partner by this time, the second broom from your storage closet.

There was a slight murmuring from the other members at his statement, and when he came back to stand with you his cheeks were burning bright pink. He stared past you in the mirror, taking a deep breath to collect himself before leading you through it.

You followed his steps, and he moved you where you should be. He even placed your arms and hands in the appropriate places when needed. It's obvious that he knew this dance inside and out.

"And then we end like this," Yugyeom announced. Your left arm was straight up, your right crossing your torso. Your face was turned to the right, where Yugyeom stood about half a step behind you. His right hand was placed on your right arm close to his own body and his left was currently obscured behind you, although you could feel it on the middle of your back.

"I told you we have to step out more," Jinyoung said. The others mumbled their agreement. Obviously they hadn't gone far enough to their partner's right to get the ending pose down.

Yugyeom thanked you and allowed you to return to what you were doing.

After that, some of the members started to come in to work with you one on one. Now that you knew bits of the dance, it was easier to walk through it with you and get the actual movement down.

Plus, since you had experience as a dancer, you picked up on it pretty quickly.

You didn't ask about why they weren't practicing with their partners. Couple dancing is always harder when you're nervous, and idols are supposed to be perfect. It was obvious they were getting the routine down and then they'd put the finishing touches on together with their actual partners.

Even Yugyeom continued to come by, although you knew that he knew the dance already and didn't need to keep practicing.

"Yugyeom, are you sure you need more practice?" you asked one day. He stared at you in surprise. "You obviously know the routine."

He shuffled his feet. "The one I'm supposed to practice with said the same thing. We don't need to keep going over it. But dancing is muscle memory, and I want to make sure I do my best when we perform."

"I had a feeling you were a perfectionist." You unlocked the door. "Have at it, then."

"Um, (Y/N)? Do you think you could stand in for me again?"

You smiled. "Sure. I think I've almost got it down myself."

"Good," he replied with a small smile of his own. "I like dancing with you."

Soon after that, the showcase went off without a hitch. The chemistry with the pairings wasn't all there but the dancing and singing itself was great. JYP thanked you and the owner of your studio again for letting them use the studio space.

Yugyeom continued to come by regularly. Sometimes to practice his own routines, sometimes to watch you teach. Sometimes just to keep you company.

He even asked you to stand in again during some of his practices. And every time, you'd say yes. You did love to dance, but there was something about dancing with Yugyeom specifically. You couldn't seem to get enough of it.

And from the smile on his face, it was obvious he felt the same way. He might have asked you to be a stand in to start, but after your constant practices, you were quickly becoming more than that to him. And you were not complaining one bit.


End file.
